School In Progress
by Anime Skittals
Summary: It's about a girl who transfered to a school a month before anyone tried to be her friend. Now she's made friends with Kurama. Kurama and his friends are now helping her become the young woman her old school would't alow her to become. Please enjoy!
1. Invisable Self Portrait

Author's Notes: I got the idea for this fiction from an anime called Real Bout High School, a manga (comic) called Mars, and a Yu Yu Hakusho fiction called Young and Proud. In my opinion, the story Young and Proud is worth anybody's time. You might want to check it out. I hope you enjoy my fiction. I might screw with some of the character's ages a bit, but other than that, I'm fine with suggestions. I might not always use them though.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yusuke yawns as he's just about to get up for school and then flops back into bed. Kayko slams his door open and starts yelling like crazy " Yusuke, you better go to school today! Get your butt out of bed will ya!" When Yusuke just turns over and puts his pillow over his head a sweat drop formed by Kayko's forehead. She then grabs his arm and drags him out of bed yelling " Yusuke, don't ignore me like this! You're going to school!" Yusuke then says yanking Kayko off of his arm saying " Would you stop yelling? I'll go to school. Your yelling doesn't make me want t go to school any more than before you barged into my room. It makes me think I should get new locks on the doors." Kayko then punched him and yelled " Rrrr, Yusuke!" She then stormed out the door closing it behind her and said " I'll expect you to be dressed in ten minutes." Yusuke then responded sarcastically " You wana come in and watch the show?" Kayko grew angrier from Yusuke's sick comment and said " You wana get killed?" Yusuke then said putting his pants on " Gees, can't you take a joke?" He then put his shirt on. All Yusuke heard was a grunt and he opened the door to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he was done with that, he and Kayko walked out of the apartment complex and started walking to school.  
Mean while Kurama was saying good bye to his mother and was walking out the door and onto the side walk to Hiei. Hiei wasn't looking too happy. He then said "Where the hell were you? I've been waiting out here for two fuckin' hours. Don't tell me, your mom was making he biggest breakfast ever and you didn't want to seem rude, so you ate it all anyway knowing that I was standing here waiting. I should have just skipped picking you up." Kurama scratched the back of his head and said with a smile " Uh, I forgot you were picking me up in the first place." Hiei's face didn't look any happier at Kurama's excuse. Then again he was very forgetful. Heck, he forgot to pack for a vacation to Hawaii. Hiei then said walking ahead of Kurama " Whatever, just don't let it happen again." Kurama caught up with Hiei and they started walking to school together.  
Kuwabara was throwing punches at a poster he made of Yusuke. Might I add, his drawing looked like a stick person with greased up hair. His mother then yelled up stairs " Kuwabara sweetie, it's time to go to school." Kuwabara ran down the steps, grabbed his lunch out of the kitchen and said running out the door " Bye mom."  
Koenma is running to school so he's not late for kindergarten. His father would get really angry if he was late for school. Especially since he was under cover to watch over Yusuke. He would turn himself into teen, but with the nooky he would look ridiculous, so his father sent him as a kindergartner. Botan was, in this case, running him to school so it didn't look like King Yama was a bad parent. Koenma had to pretend to be Botan's little brother, so her actions didn't seem out of character to other students. She started yelling " Koenma, wait for me!" Koenma never thought to slow himself for Botan and yelled back " Would you hurry up! I'm not about to be late for school because you're a slow poke!" Botan gave him an angry face and ran with hyper speed right past him and blew dust into his face yelling "Who's the slow poke now?!" They kept on running faster. One in front of the other every few seconds.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
Yusuke was sleeping on his desk while Kayko was hanging out with her friends. Hiei and Kurama entered the room and walked over to Yusuke's desk. Kurama shook his shoulder trying ot wake him up and said " Yusuke, are you awake?" Kurama then looked at Hiei and said " I think he's asleep Hiei." Hiei then said positioning himself closer to the desk and gripping his hair, pulling his head up up off the desk and said " You're doing it all wrong. You won't be able to wake him up that way." Hiei then slammed Yusuke's head against the desk and let go of his hair. Yusuke then yelled " Ow, what the hell was that for?" Hiei then said shoving his hands into his pockets " You wouldn't wake up, so we had to use brutal force." Yusuke rubbed his right cheek and said " Remind me never to sleep over at your house." Kurama chuckled. Hiei then gave him an evil look as if someone was going to die if he didn't stop chuckling to himself. Kurama then shut himself up. Kuwabara came storming to the home room door yelling " Hey everybody, Touya and Jin are fighting in front of the school!" Everybody was either rushing for the door or looking out the window.  
Everyone in the school was rushing to the fight, or cheering through the windows. In the front row there were a couple people cheering until Koto and a camera crew with a table came stomping over them, knocking them all down on the ground. They then set up their equipment and Koto sat at the table with a microphone and Mr. Takanaka, the school principle sitting next to her with a microphone as well. Koto started announcing " Welcome all you boys and girls and guys and gals. Gather around all you grass hoppers and even birds in the sky. We're about to be having Taiyo's School famous fight. We're totally having an S-Fight. What's an S-Fight you say? It's a revolutionary fight where no rules apply. The fighters will fight to determine what is right under approval of both ends. All grudge matches will be determined by who wins. Now let's take a look at the competition! It's Touya verses Jin!" She then says to the principle " Who do you think will wi Mr. Takanaka?" Mr. Takanaka then said " Hmmm, I don't know, but is should be a pretty interesting fight."  
Kayko looked up at the T.V. screens that they put all around the school for the camera comity to do live reports and said to Botan " Gosh, this school can be so weird sometimes." Botan then responds with " Yeah, but you have to admit it's a big advantage for Yusuke. Then he can't get expelled for fighting since this school prefers it." Kayko nodded her head.  
The fight was already over and Touya won. Jin was now a frozen icicle. Every body then went back to their class rooms to get ready for class. Yusuke was trying to pretend he was awake as he slumped his chin onto his crossed arms. While Kurama was talking to Hiei, Kuwabara and Touya he saw a girl sitting in the corner of the room. She was doing something with her pencil on a paper. If she was in this school, probably just finishing some homework before she started class. He then said " Do you guys know who the girl in the corner is?" Kuwabara spoke up and said " I don't remember her first name. People call her Tsuki cause they can only remember her last name. She doesn't stand out that much even if she does sit alone all the time. I haven't seen her with any friends or anything." Touya then said " I hear she got kicked out of her old school for beating up some kids at her old school. Not just er age, younger kids. She probably doesn't fit in because she's only beat up little kids. Other than that I'm not sure why she doesn't seem to have friends. Let's just let go of it. She's probably weird anyway." Hiei then said " I hear there's a movie screen in the boys bathroom now." Kuwabara then said " Really? Let's go check it out." The others were about to walk out of the class room when Kurama then said " I'll catch up with you later. I have to do something first." They nodded in understanding and walked out the door. Kurama walked over to Tsuki's desk. When Tsuki found out he had come over to her desk she covered what she was working on. Kurama then said " If I may, could I see what you are working on?" Tsuki gave a sigh and said " Fine..." It was not homework that she was working on. It was a work of art. So wonderful in ever detail. A lady with long silver hair holding a ball of energy between her hands. Her gaze looked at the large sphere of energy. Dressed in a white dress which matched her pure smile. It looked like a young woman rather than a young girl. Sitting above ripples of calm water and light glowing from her gorgeous silver hair. The picture was so beautiful to Kurama he wanted to keep it. He then noticed a name written on the side of the paper where the paint faded. It said Hikari. Kurama then said " Your art is very beautiful. If you don't mind, Could I have a copy of this picture?" Tsuki then said looking at him with surprise " Uh, sure." Kurama then said picking up her sketch book saying " Are there any more in here? Tsuki nodded her head yes. As he flipped threw gazing at each picture for about two minutes " It says Hikari on the edge of each page. Could that possibly be your first name?" She nodded her head yes. He then said, trying not to sound rude " Is it true you got kicked out of your school for fighting young students?" She then moved her pupils to the other side of her head and said " Yes, but I never intended them to send me here." Kurama then looked at her and said " You should think of being a professional. Your drawings are truly beautiful." Hikari then said looking at him as if she hadn't had friendly talk since she transferred to the school " I'm actually looking forward to a courier as a chemist." Kurama warmly smiled and set her art book on her desk and said " Could I see you after? I want to introduce you to my friends." Hikari then said with an extremely happy face " I would love it if you could!"  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Kurama was walking Hikari to the main entrance to the school. When they got there, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing there. Unfortunately Touya's mom keeps him on a short leash and will not accept him to come home any later than three unless it has to do with school, or he planed ot hang out with his friends. Kurama then said " Hey guys. I want you to meet Hikari Tsuki." Yusuke gasped and said uncontrollably " Hey, she's the chicken slayer!" A sweat drop forms on everybody else's foreheads as they knew there was a miscommunication in a rumor to Yusuke. To brush off the subject Kurama calmly continued by saying " Anyway... she's really good at drawing and stuff." He then pointed his friends off as he introduced their names " The one with the black spiked hair is Hiei. The doofis who called you a chicken slayer is Yusuke." Yusuke rejected the name doofis and said "Hey, if we're talking doofis talk about Kuwabara!" Kurama and Hiei nodded their heads agreeing on who to be calling doofis around this week. Kurama continued saying names and said " The red head that looks like a very sad version of Conan O'Brian is Kuwabara." Kuwabara wasn't listening to the insult. He was gazing and drooling over Yukina as she past. Kurama continued as he coughed the word " Pervert." Kurama then continued saying " He has a crush on Hiei's twin sister, Yukina." Hiei gave him a disgusted look and said " Oh please, you make it sound so simple. You don't know what it's like having an idiot over about every day of your life. I'd hate to see the day when he sleeps over at my house, trying to make a move on her." Hikari then said " I'm pleased ot meat you all." Yusuke was still babbling on about her being a chicken slayer who joined an alliance with the mole people. Hiei didn't look against her being there. Kuwabara was asking Kurama what they had been talking about. It seemed like an odd ball group, but she didn't mind at all. She did have a way to get Kuwabara to stop going over to Hiei's house though. She then walked up to Kuwabara an whispered something in his ear. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he then said " Uh, I gotta go home guys. Um, you know, catching up on homework." Then Kuwabara ran home. Hiei said " Kuwabara's going home for once?!" Yusuke then added on " And he's catching up on homework?! What the heck dod you say to him?" Hikari then said " I told him somebody might get killed by Hiei if they go over to his house again. I suppose Hiei's nature was or is killing if he believed me." Yusuke then scratched his head and said in a thinking state " No, he's naturally gullible." Hikari then giggled and said " I'm quite amused by the strange mix in friends you have..." Kurama then said " Oh, yes, I suppose I never did tell you my name. I'm Kurama."  
Hikari smiled with silence. She then walked away from the group and was about to go home. Kurama didn't get what she was trying to say in her smile. He ran after her and then said setting his hand on her shoulder " Wait, where are you going?" Hikari then said turning her head with the same smile " I am going home." Her smile still seemed very hard to read. Most impossible to crack the code to her smile. Why was she smiling like that. It was quite puzzling to him, why she had smiled like that. He then said " Will you meet us swings on the play ground tomorrow?" Her smile grew bigger as she nodded her head yes. This smile was much easier to read. It was a sign that she was happy. The other one seemed to be there for no reason at all. They were going to meet tomorrow.  
When Hikari got home she set her brief case by the other and yelled " I'm home father!" A mob of young kids around kindergarten came rushing down the halls and to the front door. The girls gave her a hug and the boys were telling her about their day at school.  
After she had been surrounded by the mass of children, Hikari was finally able to get to her room. She then walked into the room and saw her room mate standing there, flipping through her sketch book. Hikari then yelled running toward him at her desk " Shishi, would you stop looking at my stuff?!" Shishi backed away with her sketch book, finishing looking at her pictures and handed it to her saying " Fine, fine. I wish you would show me more of your art. You keep on hiding it all from me. You know I'll eventually find where you stash it all, right?" She then said " I know, but I get embarrassed when you look at my pictures." He then said " One day you're going be a great artist. I can tell. You don't even need to make any new pictures in order for a career since you already have tons of art in those sketch books you stash away." He then looked straight into her eyes and said " You look a little bit happier today. Did something happen at school." Hikari smiled and said walking over to her bed and flopping on the covers "I made some friends today." Shishi then said "Oh? Who are they?" Hikari then said " Their names are Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara. They seem a little strange, but nice." Shishi then said " I'm transferring to your school tomorrow." Hikari then said with a happy face on " Really?! Oh that's great Shishi. I could introduce you to my friends." Shishi smiled at her, happy that she was happy after so many frowns a depressed faces. He then said " Yeah."  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Hikari and Shishi were sitting on the swings and talking. Hikari's jet black her gracefully blew in the wind as the sun sparkled in her ocean blue eyes. Shishi said to Hikari " What's your school like?" Hikari was staring down at the ground as she said " Well, you don't get in trouble for fighting physically. You don't get a whole heck of a lot of homework either."  
Kurama and his friends were about to go by the swings when they saw Hikari talking to a a blue haired guy. Kuwabara then asked Kurama " Did Hikari tell you about that guy?" Kurama then said " Uh, no, we didn't get to talk that much about her life or anything." Kurama saw the young man touch her cheek and then say something. Shishi had said " I haven't seen you smile in so long.", but they couldn't hear from there. Hiei then said " Maybe she has a boyfriend." Kurama then said " I suppose it's possible." Yusuke then said " We shouldn't stand here gossiping all day. We'll find out when we walk over there." Kurama nodded his head in agreement.  
They walked over to Hikari and all said their Hi's and Hey's. Hikari then said " Hi, I would like to introduce you to a new student coming to school today. His name is Shishi." Kurama then asked " Could he possibly be your brother?" Hikari then said " Uh, I guess you could say that. We do live together, but we're not related." The other guys blushed as they thought of the possibilities. Hiei was thinking that they had a house of their own and they were married early. Yusuke thought they were having sex. Kuwabara wasn't thinking anything because he was drooling over Yukina. Kurama didn't know what to think. A sweat drop formed near Shishi's forehead as he knew what they were thinking and said " We live in an orphanage as room mates." All of the others then said "Oh..."  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Hope you liked this episode. In the next episode Kurama Hiei will get to see Hikari's house. Wait, Hiei's starting to have a crush? On who? Hiei doesn't seem the type to have a crush. He's more likely to slay chickens then have a crush.  
  
Anime Skittals: Yusuke, aren't you going to start calling Hiei a chicken slayer or something?  
  
Yusuke: Mmmm... I don't know. I still think that Hikari is the chicken slayer. Wait, isn't Kuwabara suppose to be saying this?  
  
Anime Skittals: Yeah, but I felt like having you and Kuwabara acting the same in this episode. I promise I won't do it again.  
  
Kurama: Aren't you gonna put yourself in the story so that Hiei can have a crush on you?  
  
Anime Skittals: Would you shut up?! He doesn't know that yet!  
  
Yusuke: Isn't he a little too negative for you?  
  
Anime Skittals: Yeah, but he's so cute that way.  
  
Kuwabara: She's shrimpy enough.  
  
Anime Skittals: "Oh, someone just dug their own grave" I run after him with a my fist waving in the air and jump on his shoulders and shove a plastic bag over his head. Kuwabara falls down, suffocating.  
  
Kurama: Excuse Anime Skittals hyper personality. Please read the second episode when it comes up. 


	2. Cherry Blossoms Myth

Author's Notes: I've heard your call for chapter two people and here it is. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
School was ending and everyone except Hiei and Kurama went home. Hikari was talking to Kurama when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Shishi. Shishi then said " It's time to go home for kendo practice." She then smiled at Shishi and turned to say goodbye to Kurama and Hiei. Before a word came out of her mouth, Kurama said " Could we possibly stay over at your house for a while?" Hikari's face paused and then smiled again as she said " Sore you can. You can watch my kendo practice as well. The orphanage owns a training hall." As they walked to the orphanage Hikari ran ahead and saw a young boy from kindergarten standing by the corner with a kendo sword. She was suppose to pick him up from school today. She then yelled " Mihara, you didn't have to walk to the kirb. I would have picked you up at the main entrance to your school." Mihara then said " I didn't come to the corner to give you less labor. I came because I sensed an aminous presence at the corner." Hikari then said bending down to his height and saying "Really? Did it speak to you?" Mihara then turned to her in question and said " What do you mean?" Hikari then said looking off in to the distance and said " It spoke to me. She said she didn't mean to frighten you. She's a ghost. She was cursed with bad spirits during her life. That is the only ominous sign she carries out.  
Kurama then says " Does she have a sixth sense or something, or can you all do this?" Shishi then said " Nope, she has her own special sixth sense. She can talk and see ghosts. They keep her company while she feels alone."  
  
AT THE ORPHANAGE TRAINING HALL  
  
Shishi and Hikari were in the middle of a match. Shishi charged at her as Hikari blocked. She then pushed away with her sword. Shishi then charged at her again and then his wooden sword hit the wall as Hikari jumped to his left. Shishi swung his sword around and blocked a hit that he had seen coming from behind him when Hikari dodged. Hikari then flicked her sword up to take his sword out of stance so that he couldn't attack her as soon as she got ready for another attack or defense depending on who's sword touched whose' first. She made three flips backward and then saw Shishi charging at her with his wooden sword. She then made a decoy move and pretended she was going to block, but instead she slipped behind his sword and they were stuck as a X shape. Both of their hands on both ends of their swords holding ones sword against the others back. Shishi then said " You know we can't move like this. It has to be a draw." Hikari smirked. Hiei didn't get what she was smirking about. She couldn't move with the position she was in. Hikari then said gripping the ends of her sword with extreme force and yelled " Oh really?!" She then quickly flipped Shishi over her back and he was thrown across the room. Shishi quickly got up and blocked her next attack. They both fiercely pushed each other away. They were both in an attack stance when Shishi lowered his sword. Hikari understood his stances and lowered her sword as well. Silence filled the room. They both charged at each other and hit each others' swords three times. The third time Shishi flung Hikari's sword in the air. Shishi then prepared for his final attack and said " It's over!" Hikari then said " It's not over yet!" She then lifted her leg as high as she could and nailed his sword to the ground with her foot. Her sword flung back into her hand from the air and then she ran up his sword hit him in the neck jumping off the sword into the air and landing behind him. She then pointed her sword at his back as he crouched down. She then said " I win." Shishi put his sword down and said turning around to her " I guess you have." Hikari lowered her sword and sighed in exhaustion. Hikari then said " I suppose I can show you our room now."  
They then walked to Hikari and Shishi's room. When they got there, there were at least nine posters of Hikari's art on the walls. Hikari then yelled at Shishi, grabbing his arm "Shishi! So that's why you wouldn't let me in the room again this morning!" Shishi tried pulling away with a smirk and said " Did I mention I found your poster art stash?" She then started hitting him. Hiei and Kurama walked into the room. Kurama walked up to a poster that looked like his demon form. The silver hair grazed all over the bed he was sleeping on. It made him look so graceful. His hand was bent near his face. His other arm was bent downward. His face was facing his bent hand. Kurama then said "Where did you get the idea to do this painting?" Hikari paused as stopped hitting Shishi and said " Oh, that one. Usually I paint ghosts that I see, but that one I saw in a dream. He was laying on a bed like that. He was inspiring, so I did a sketch of him and then painted the final copy." Kurama then said " You could make copies of these and then sell them. I think they would sell wonderfully." Hiei was looking at a poster that had half of his face and a sword gushing with blood acting as a mirror to the one half of his face that was showing. The background was black. Hiei then asked " When did you make this?" Hikari then said " I made that when I saw you yesterday. I thought you would make a great model for some of my art. Oh, I forgot to ask you. Could you model for me after school. I could only do half the face because I couldn't remember the other half of your face. I wasn't sure if some of the features on the other half of your were exactly the same or not." Hiei then paused, then crossed his arms and made a face with an attitude and said " Sure." Hikari then say with a smile " Great, you start tomorrow."  
  
AFTER SCHOOL AT HIKARI'S HOUSE NEXT DAY  
  
Hiei and Hikari were in the kendo room with the wall made of windows on the right side of the room. The sun shined into the room with most magnificence. Hikari told Hiei to sit on the chair. She also told him he could do whatever he he wanted to feel comfortable with his clothes. He just couldn't take off his pants. Hiei then took off his shirt and turned the chair backward as he leans his arms on top of the chair and rests his chin on his arms. Hikari then started drawing Hiei. Hiei asked " So, why did you want me to model for you rather than one of the other guys?" Hikari then said, still sketching on her canvas " You were what I was looking for I guess. You're face makes me want to paint. It's like when I see ghosts. They make me want to paint them so I have a memory of what they looked like when they were once alive."  
Hikari then said after half an hour " Ok, you can move now. I've finished the sketching and details. You can get water or something to drink if you like." Hiei then got up from the chair and walked to where Hikari showed him the kitchen was before they went to the kendo room. He came back with two glasses of water and put the second glass near her face and said as he looked at the drawing as she painted the colors into the picture " Do you want some water? You've been painting for a long time and I haven't seen you drink anything since you got home." She nodded her head yes and took the water from his hand. She drank some of her water and then paused, looking outside at the dimming sun on the flowers in the garden right outside the windows. She then said " I suppose we could take a break." She then got up from her chair and lifted her head to see Hiei and said " I really appreciate you modeling for me. I don't get too many models that aren't ghosts. I'm glad you're my friend, Hiei." She smiled at him and then turned to the windows then drinking a little bit more from her glass. She then said " It's getting dark. You might want to go home." Hiei then responded with "Fine." Hikari then said " I'll be seeing you after school then." Hiei then said putting his empty glass on his chair " Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL  
  
Hiei was sitting in his desk staring at nothingness. He was thinking about Hikari. Her every feature. Her delicate looking fingers, her blue eyes, her long black hair, her graceful movements in battle, her soft looking lips, her fully expressioned face, her unique voice. He loved it all, but he didn't know why he was thinking of her in the first place. Why did he get this feeling when he thought about her? The sweet feeling you get when you take a special liking to a person. His heart bounding every second he thought of Hikari. He didn't get what this feeling was. He was a demon after all and most demons only knew anger and emotionless expressions.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
They were at Hikari's house. Hikari had already finished the sketch and details. She was now painting the picture. The picture was done outside, under a cherry blossom tree. Hiei went to look on her progress and saw that she was almost done painting it. Hiei notices that Hikari put blood dripping from his hand as a cherry blossom petal was about to fall in his hand. He then said " Why is blood coming from my hand?" Hikari then said as she kept painting " There is a story about a cherry blossoms' pale pink color. The story goes like this. You see, long ago the color of a cherry blossom was not pink. It was white, as white as the snow, but there was an emperor that did not like the color of the blossom, so he ordered that the corpse of a soldier shall be buried under every cherry blossom tree. I suppose you can guess why?" Hiei's silence answered the question. She continued the story and said "Because of the warriors blood. They put them under the trees so that it absorbs the warriors blood and turns the petals of the cherry blossoms pink. Now the cherry blossoms are always this shade of pale pink." When Hikari was finished telling the story, Hiei noticed a blush color on his cheeks in the picture. He then asked " Why did you paint me blushing in the picture?" Hikari then said " You were blushing when you were in the position. I figured it was just because of the weather." The picture was of Hiei sitting against the cherry blossom tree with his left had out. Cherry blossom petals were falling into his hand and blood was dripping from it. She then finished off her painting an said " It's finished, just don't touch it. I don't want it to get smudged." Hiei then said "It's beautiful." Hikari then said " I wouldn't say it's beautiful. I don't think that's the word for it. Hiei then touched his hand to her delicate face and said "We wouldn't want to smudge this beautiful picture would we?" Hiei's pupils suddenly grew smaller as he finally realized his uncontiousness. He then, quickly took his hand off of her face and said " I was just kidding around to let you know." Hikari said as she picked up her canvas " You seem sleepy Hiei. You should go home and go to bed early tonight. You can take tomorrow off and do what you want in your free time after school." He then nodded his head yes and started to walk home. Before he could get any farther than two steps Hikari stopped him in his tracks as she said " Oh, Hiei wait, I want you to give Kurama this picture." She handed him a copy of the first picture that Kurama saw when he met her. Hiei then went home.  
When Hiei got home, Kuwabara was at his house as well as Yusuke. None of them looked in the mood to be laughing their heads off or making rude comments. Their faces were dead serious. Yusuke then said " Hiei, could we see you in your room?" Hiei grunted in annoyance. Yusuke responded with " Let me rephrase that. I'm not giving you a choice." He then rolled his eyes as he lead them to his room.  
When they got into his room they closed the door behind them and locked it so that Yukina couldn't barge in in the middle of their conversation. Yusuke then said " You know that girl Kurama introduced us to?" Hiei said in annoyance " Yeah! what about her?" Yusuke then said " Koenma found some info on her in the ghost files. She used to be a spirit detective when something went wrong." Hiei then said "Something? What is this 'something' that went wrong?" Yusuke then said " Koenma says the file didn't say. Now this is the strange thing. She was a spirit detective when King Yama was filing the reports. He usually put s most detail into his reports. He says specific reasons for happenings. This something must have been pretty huge if he didn't say." Hiei then looked at Kuwabara with annoyance and said " Why the hell did Kuwabara come then?" Kuwabara then ran for his life and out the door.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Hope you liked this episode. In the next episode Hiei is told to be cautious while he poses for Hikari's pictures by King Yama. Hiei follows his advice for the first time in never, but he doesn't know how long he can stay cautious as long as he has this crush on Hikari.  
  
Anime Skittals: Hi Hiei...  
  
Hiei: Get away from me sugar high idiot.  
  
Anime Skittals: What was that?! *bam*  
  
Hiei: twitching on the ground.  
  
Anime Skittals: Anyone else want a piece of this?! 


	3. Fearsome Dancer

Author's Notes: There are sometimes reviews I get that say that they're kinda like the characters that I created. Some say that I describe the feelings of a person quite well because they have felt the feeling before. I try my best to put a lot of detail and reality into the emotion and personality of a person. My older stories are very exaggerated personalities, so I tried to improve a bit. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the next day after school and Hikari was about to go home when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Kurama. She then said turning around " Kurama! Did Hiei give you the picture?" Kurama smiled and said " Yeah, he gave me the picture. Um... I know I told you my name was Kurama, but could you call me Suichi? That's what most people call me." Hikari smiled back and said " Sure... Suichi." Suichi then asked Hikari " Where are you going?" Hikari responded with " I'm going home. What else would I be doing?" Suichi said " On a Friday!? Come on." Suichi pulled her the opposite way. Hikari asked " Where are we going?" Suichi then said " We're going to hang out at my house with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." Hikari didn't ask questions. She just went with him.  
  
When they got to Kurama's house, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing in front of the house, waiting for him to let them in the house. He then let them in and they headed to his room. Kurama then said " I'll be right back with pizza." He then closed the door behind him.  
Yusuke then said " Ok ex-spirit detective, we want to know why you taken off the spirit detective team." Hikari's smile then sunk into a frown. She then said with a disgusted glare " I don't have to tell you anything. This is between me and King Yama." Yusuke slammed her against the wall and yelled " I'm not giving you choice!" Hikari then said with a smirk " Wanna know why I got fired off the team? I discovered my sixth sense then. All the demons I killed were haunting me. They were making me go crazy. I was a safety hazard to all spirit detectives who have killed a demon. They could get into my head and control my actions and mind." Yusuke let go of her shoulder and said " You can control your power better now right?" Hikari then said "Yeah, but it doesn't make a difference. It's possible I am still vulnerable to their hauntings." Kurama accidentally turned the knob, revealing his eves dropping as he fell into the room. He then got up from the floor and said " I might have something to help you with your hauntings." He dug in his pocket for something and pulled a necklace with a silver rose on it and put it in Hikari's hand saying with a warm smile " I always carry it with me. It's suppose to keep evil spirits away." He then folded her hand over the necklace. Hikari smiled back and said " Thank you Suichi." Hiei then broke their eye contact by saying " It doesn't mean she can still become a spirit detective. King Yama might not reaccept her." Kurama responded to his negative comment with "We'll put in a good word for her. I'm sure it won't be hard since she has more control over her power."  
A thunder came upon the room and King Yama appeared. King Yama then said " I don't need any of your excuses to rehire her to her post. I have a job for her. Ms. Tsuki, I am assigning help from Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke. Your mission is to go to the Dark Forest. You have to arrest a phantom demon called Kage." Hikari then said with a smirk " Tell me why exactly you need me for this particular mission." King Yama then answered her with " He has the ability to change forms. He has been disguising himself as other people and things to avoid his capture. You are able to see ghosts, so it would help tremendously if you could use your sixth sense to help find him." She nodded her head yes. King Yama then said " I'll send you there now since I need this done as soon as possible." King Yama then sent them to the edge of the Dark Forest.  
Yusuke then said scratching his head " I wish he would have said which part of the forest we're suppose to look in." Hikari then said " There are ghosts every where, but a phantom usually has evil intentions. A phantom is usually just a ghost with evil intentions. Few can be visible to the human eye or anyone else for that matter. The number of them that can change forms are quite rare." Hiei walked ahead of the tree and said " We wont be able to find it if we stand here all day." The three followed Hiei Hikari started walking next to Hiei. Hiei felt like he had to say something. He then said " Was this what you did when you were a spirit detective, or were you a decoy?" He tried making it sound sarcastic, but she answered with " I did a lot more than this. I helped King Yama do the paper work. I went on special missions. I got things for him. From what he said earlier, I'm going back to my old post and I'll be working a lot more often. I might not be able to have you model for me as often anymore." Hikari's pupils grew smaller as she sensed the presence of a ghost. There a very old Cherry blossom tree stood. It was sure to have seen the phantom. Hikari ran to the tree and touched her hand two it. She then used her mind to speak to it's ghost. She said " Have you seen a shape shifting phantom in this forest recently?" The tree responded with " Ah... let me see dear. Yes, I think I have, he was a mean one he was. He threatened to cut me down when he tripped over my long and old roots. I believe he went south in the form of a young boy. Be careful dear, I wouldn't want you to loose your pure soul." Hikari then said " Thank you for the information. May I ask your name?" The old tree then responded with " You may call me what you like. I have no permanent name." Hikari then said " I shall name you Ruka then. Your blossoms are truly beautiful enough for an earned name such as that. We can be friends if you like. The trees' ghost then said " I would like that." When Hikari took her hand off of the tree she turned around and said " The phantom is in the form of a young boy and went south, but be on guard. He might have changed by now." There was a sound behind Hikari. Hikari looked behind her and saw the ghost of the tree in a younger state. Her hair long and red. Ruka then said " I was to be reborn soon anyway. I would like to journey with you to find the phantom before I am reborn as a human and become useless in information." Hikari nodded her head.  
They started walking south. They saw a couple of animals, but none of them triggered as a phantom to Hikari's senses. A longer ways south they found a house. Hikari knocked on the door to the large mansion. A young man answered the door and said " Hello, may I help you?" Hikari then said " Yes, we are looking for a phantom that might have taken the form of a young boy. Have you seen anything strange or a little boy around?" The young man then said " No, I have not seen such a thing around. Sorry I couldn't help." Hikari then said " Thanks anyway. we should be off." She turned around about to leave when she felt the young man's hand fall upon her shoulder. she turned around as he said " It is getting quite dark my lady. Would you like to spend the night with your comrades?" Hikari responded by saying " I suppose it would be all right." She then turned back to the group and said " Is it all right if we spend the night you guys? It is getting dark." Kurama nodded his head yes as the others made no gesture to disagree. As Hikari walked into the door way the young man took her hand and kissed it saying afterwards " You may call me Tomokazu my lady." Hikari blushed a bright red. Hiei grew jealous and broke them up saying " I will share a room with Hikari if it makes less trouble. The young man said with an annoyed stare " Actually, I only have two guest rooms, so you'll have to share."  
The young man then showed them to their rooms. Hiei was sharing a room with Hikari as he said he would. Hiei took his shirt off and put it on the night stand. The young man had given Hikari a night dress to put on. She walked out of the bathroom connected to the guest bed room in her night dress. She was holding the back of her night dress because she couldn't button the last six buttons. Hikari then asked Hiei " Hiei, could you button the rest of this? I couldn't reach back there." Hiei walked over to Hikari and pulled her hair over her shoulder. He slowly buttoned the last six buttons. He paused as he finished buttoning the last button. He visualized himself sliding his hands around Hikari and holding her against his chest, breathing down her neck as she blushed and let him kiss her neck. He then came back to reality and let go of the last button. When Hikari turned around Hiei saw her blushing. His heart burned with a certain feeling. He did know what it was. It was making him have visions of her and him. He didn't know why he was though. Hikari then said " I want to thank you for posing for my pictures again." She then gave him a hug. Hiei paused as he was shocked at her open personality. He then returned the hug, staring at the ground thinking to himself. He wasn't sure at all what this meant. This feeling was quite new to Hiei. Was he sick? There was only one person who might know. Kurama specialized in sicknesses. He probably would know what was wrong with him. Hikari released her hug from Hiei and said " I've been hearing people say you're negative, but I still think you're a god person." She gave him a large smile and then turned around to her bed and slipped under the covers. Hiei then opened the door and said " I'll be right back. I'm just going to see Kurama."  
Hiei then walked to Yusuke and Kurama's room. He opened the door and said " Kurama, may I speak to you outside the room for a minute please?" Kurama nodded his head yes and stepped outside the door closing it behind him. Kurama then asked " What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hiei then said " I think I'm sick. I've been getting this feeling around Hikari." Kurama then stared down with a thinking face and said " Were their any side effects to your sickness. You could have an allergy. Possibly something in her clothes or her shampoo or something." Hiei then said " I've been having visions of her and me." Kurama then asked " Of you and her doing what?" Hiei blushed a bright red and was about to tell Kurama when Kurama realized his blushing and said " Oh...Hiei. You're not sick." Hiei then said with irritation " What do you mean I'm not sick?! I have all these symptoms. You can't tell me that I'm not sick." Kurama then said " Well I suppose humans call it love sick, but it isn't sickness. You have discovered a human emotion. It's called love." Hiei then said with a questioning look " Love?! What is that?" Kurama put his thinking face trying to find out how to explain love to a demon who hasn't heard or discovered the feeling till now. His face then lit up as he thought of a way to explain. He then said " It's a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." Hiei's pupils grew smaller in his realization of his crush on Hikari. He wasn't sure quite how he was going to be able to act normal around Hikari. Kurama then chuckled and said " Hiei, I hope she feels the same way about you." Kurama thought it was cute that Hiei had a crush on someone, but Hiei responded to his floaty behavior by grunting and crossing his arms with annoyance.  
Hiei finally went back to his room. He saw Hikari on the bed. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not, but she was facing the opposite way from the door. He enjoyed his moments starting at her beautiful face and her silky hair wildly scattered about the pillow she lay on. Her hair gave her and ominous look. He thought it was ridiculous that he had fallen in love with one of the humans that he hated so much, yet he thought she was particularly wonderful. Her presence was so quiet, so ghostly. She had ignored the friendship of every person in her new school for a month. Her voice was ever-changing. Ominous and dark at one moment, soft-spoken the next. Her blue eyes revealed her mystical properties. Black hair and blue eyes were quite rare. Her delicate hands showed graceful touches. Her damaged and bloody feet were not visible no, but they once were when she didn't lie in the bed. They revealed her harsh footwork. When he saw her kendo practice she was like a ballerina. Every step graceful and yet she showed fierceness in battle as a warrior. She was like a graceful beast.  
Hiei stopped glaring at her beautiful features and decides to go to bed. When Hiei turned the light off and fell asleep Hikari's eyes snapped open as she got out of bed and went into the hall. She made sure she didn't wake Hiei up. She walked to the master of the house holds' room and then slammed the door open as her ominously blank face put a smirk on the owners' face. Hikari's pupils became very small. It looked like she was possessed by an evil spirit. The young man ran at her attempting to strike her with a ghostly soul taking spell, but she stuck him first. A sword sliced through the phantom as a a ray of light and disappeared as she finished what she started. The phantom then turned into his true form and asked her " How... how did you... it's a solid object." Hikari explained to him with an ominous blank look on her face as if she didn't care much for his life " You are just a shadow left behind by a person who kept his shadow of revenge behind in this world. In the presence of light there can be no darkness. As a shadow the sword accepted itself as your weakness. As one who can see ghosts I should also have the right and power to hack ghosts who do not accept life as it is. I can feel the pain that humans gave you with their unreasonable ways of greed and judging. You should let it go to rest so you don't spend the rest of your life becoming the humans you hate." The phantoms' pupils grew smaller as he disappeared. When Hikari turned around to exit the room she saw Kurama and Hiei in the door way. Kurama then walked into the room and right up to Hikari " You could have told us it was him. I would have appreciated it." Hikari then said coldly walking to the door as she didn't pay any attention to looking at his face " It was dark and I didn't want you to stay up because a phantom was having us sleep in a house that he was pretending to own. When she walked up to Hiei she opened her eyes as she looked at him. She then smiled at him and said " Another ghost to add to my collection." She then walked past him as she walked down hall and stairs. Kurama then smirked and said "I suppose we should get Yusuke and..." Kurama looked at Hiei staring to the floor knowing what he was thinking about and said continuing his sentence "...Hikari's clothes. It seems she was the only one to get something to wear tonight. I'll get Yusuke and Hikari's clothes while you meet Hikari outside." Kurama saw that Hiei still wasn't paying any attention and then said with a chuckle before his next sentence " I'll be sure to get your shirt too." Hiei then looked up finally realizing that Kurama was talking to him. He then said " Oh, uh, yeah." Hiei then walked down the hall and down the steps.  
He walked outside and saw Hikari sitting on one of the chairs on the porch. He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to Hikari. Hikari was holding her legs against her chest as she said " There's just too much that time can't erase. The phantom was the revenge of a person who couldn't forgive the way humans treated him. He hated humans because of their desire to reject a person for who they are. I'm not saying you need to like every person, but the humans he dealt with judged him too quickly and left him with nothing to love on the earth. Humans sometimes don't realize how selfish they really are. I could feel his past seeping through him. Everything was pain for him. He was an artist too,but e felt the need to keep his soul here for revenge. He believed that an eye for an eye worked in the world, but I believe that an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. It would be chaos." Hiei was looking at her with worried face when he was not worried. Her paintings were wonderful because she could feel what the person in the picture could feel. She didn't need the person to stay in their place for lighting or color, because she could feel the colors swirl and stay in her mind. Hiei then said " Do you think you could get King Yama to have you work less often." Hikari then said " I doubt it." Hiei then said " I'll come with you." Kurama finally came out with Yusuke and their clothes.  
King Yama then teleport them to the office. He gave them their rewards. King Yama then said " Now, Ms. Tsuki, about your schedule. You'll be quite busy for a couple of months. Hiei then stormed up to the desk and said slamming his hand on the desk " Wait just a minute. Can't you get someone else ot do all of these jobs? If you work her half to death she won't be as useful to you later when you've got her all tired from working all the time." King Yama then said " I'm afraid I can get a replacement." Hiei got furious as King Yama made no effort to look in any files. Hiei then yelled " Why the hell not?! I won't allow it!" King Yama then said starting to get mad " You have no authority over me young man." Hiei wasn't happy. He wasn't going to "not" see her for "a couple" months. Not after he found a person who he had created a crush on. He became furious and yelled " As you have noticed, I am not happy about this. I don't care what authority you think I don't have over you! I have the authority to do whatever I want!" King Yama was about to say something when he looked at Hiei's furious face and then at Hikari's clueless, sweet face. He then looked at Kurama smirking. Kurama then opened one of his eyes and nodded his head yes. King Yama then said " Ahhh... I suppose I could find a replacement." Yusuke looked at Kurama's smirk and King Yama's smirk and then whispered to Kurama " Did I miss something?" Kurama nodded his head no  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Too lazy to type here, but I would appreciate reviews from those of you who read the story, or liked it. Thanks! 


	4. Enchantress

Author's Notes: I hope you like this episode. I started typing this episode during the school year and I don't get too many reviews during the school year. Again, hope you enjoy. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
King Yama sent them back to the human world. It was the next day and Hikari was sitting in Kurama's room with Hiei and Kurama. Hiei and Hikari were sitting on the edge of the bed while Kurama lay behind them both playing his game boy advance. Hikari had her legs against her chest while Hiei was slouching over as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Hikari said " You didn't have to get King Yama to give me less work. I could have taken it. Why did you get so angry?" Kurama then sat up and put his hands on her shoulders and rested his cheek against hers with his eyes half closed and said " He didn't want to see you less often then he was." Kurama was just flirting to make Hiei jealous, but Hiei didn't attempt to move any closer to Hikari to get Kurama off. Instead he gave him an annoyed face and crossed his arms while he blushed a pale pink. Hikari pulled away from Kurama and then hugged Hiei saying " I appreciate the fact that you got me a lot more free time though." Kurama smiled at Hiei as he realized why Hiei had created a crush on this particular girl. She has great swordsmanship skills, she has attitude, she changes from one thing to the other swiftly. Last of all she had beautiful features. It made Kurama wonder what her mother looked like.  
Kurama then got up and walked out the door to get something to drink and closed the door behind him purposely. Hiei then returned Hikari's hug and held her head over his shoulder. They then released their hug and Kurama came back into the room. Kurama then said " Sorry guys, I'm going to be going somewhere soon. You're going to have to go." They both nodded their heads in understanding.  
They had both been outside the house already and it looked like it was going to rain. Hiei and Hikari had planned to go to the school play ground to swing on the swings, play something, or just talk. When they got there they sat on the swings and talked about stuff. Hikari was talking to Hiei as he sat there listening to her admire him. Hikari said " Your ears are small, yet you can hear things that most humans can't hear. I envy you. You lived in the demon world which is a world that accepts their madness and anger. Humans won't realize what they are becoming. Humans rely on religion and other things to keep the world uncerupt when the whole system isn't helping the least bit. In one specific religion that I believe there is something called the ten commandments. One of the ten commandments was, thow shall not kill, but people continue to have wars over every little thing. I believe religion is fake and unable to keep peace at our expense. Religion is just something to believe in, something to make us believe there's a reason for living, someone to talk to when we feel alone or need to be forgiven. I do believe in God, but I just don't believe a simple religion can help the world become unsinful. I also believe in hope though. Even if I'm not the best person in the world, even if I'm not good enough for those who think of me as a reject, even if I don't feel like the greatest healer in the world, even if my heart desires to love someone special, even if I can not be loved in return, even if God forgot that my soul still resided on earth in a body full of sadness and regret, even if all my friends rejected me as a person, I would still have hope that I could live happily in a world that shut me out of a cerupt world that couldn't accept me at all. My life is surrounded around hope and God. The hero in my story is not me, the hero is the people who make me who I am. Everyone who enters my life effects my personality and who I become. I become shy and careful of my actions around people who do not like me as me. I'm just the bad guy in this story. Always getting in the way, always making the heroes yell and holler as I help them loose each battle. I'm just a bump in the road. One they have to crush because I'm too small to bring with them. I'm weak and unable to defend myself, always needing someone to cover for me. Seeing ghosts every day isn't the most pleasant thing either. I can see their sad faces, angry faces, happy faces. They all hurt even if some do look happy as they are. Little girl and boy ghosts playing on the play grounds together to keep each other's company. Teen age girls who got killed by their older brother or boyfriend, elders who play chess games with a ghost chess board. I've seen many ghosts up to now and they all had a story to tell to me. I'm sick of hearing their stories, I can't stand to hear anymore." Hikari burst into tears as she thought about the stories she had heard. Accidents, mistakes, suicide, car accidents ect. All part of a cycle called death. She hated it all, she couldn't see a better heaven than to remember her own friends and family in their time being alive. Hiei gripped her shoulders with his hands and knelt down in front of her. He then asked her with a blank face " Are you ok?" Hikari nodded her head no as tears rolled down her cheeks. Hiei sighed as he thought she would lie and say yes, but he then said pulling her up from the swing as he held her arm over his shoulder "Come on, you're sleeping over at my house tonight. I don't care what you say. You're in no condition to walk all the way to you house from here. You would see way too many more ghosts if you went to your house. My house is closer. I don't know about clothes though, you're going to have to borrow mine for a day."  
  
AT HIEI'S HOUSE  
  
Hiei was looking in his droor looking for an outfit that Hikari could wear for tomorrow. Hikari was sitting on the bed, looking outside the window as she rested her arm on the window sill and her hand on her chin. It started to rain. She liked the rain. It always made her feel relieved or calmed. All the water falling from the sky. It sometimes made her feel suddenly sad about everything sometimes though. When Hiei had picked out an outfit and threw it on the bed he then turned and looked at Hikari while walking toward her " What is it? Is there something wrong?" Hikari said, still staring out the window " No, I was just watching the rain, that's all. That's... all..." Hikari turned around and faced Hiei as she blushed, seeing how close he had been watching the rain with her. He had been right next to her. His shoulder almost up against hers'. Hikari then said " Uh... Hiei?" Hiei turned to her and said " What?" Hikari answered with a stutter before speaking " You're kind of close. It seems kind weird. You wouldn't..." She then paused and then just got away from the window sill. Hiei then said pushing his arms off of the window sill " What's wrong? Are you ok?" Hikari then said " Uh, yeah, you were just kind of close to me." Hiei hadn't realized till now, but he had been leaning next to Hikari kind of close. Hiei's phone rung and Hikari said " I'll get it!" Hikari picked it up and Kurama was on the phone. Hikari then said " Oh, hi Kurama, I'll give the phone to Hiei for you." She handed the phone to Hiei. Hiei then said " You had to call today?" Kurama then said " What's Hikari doing at your house?" Hiei said " She's sleeping over, she kind of broke down in tears at the park. and I thought she should sleep at my house cause it's closer." Kurama responded with " It must have taken a lot of courage if something like that came from you." Hiei blushed and said " I was occupied at the moment." Kurama chuckled and then said " I wish you luck. I think you chose a good one Hiei. Her features are angelic as far as I'm concerned." Kurama then hung up. Hiei hung his phone up as well, blushing a bright red. Hiei then said " I laid one of my sisters' night dresses on the bed, it should fit you. I'll turn around while you put it on." She was putting it on and then said " I'm done." Hiei turned around and saw an angel in a night gown. Every feature, still perfect and wonderful. He wanted to touch her delicate face and trace every detail, even the one detail he desired the most, her cold, cold lips. He wasn't about to embarrass himself though. He then got a sleeping bag out of his closet and laid it next to his bed. Hiei then said " You can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep down here." Hikari was going to ask him if he was sure, but figured there was no point in asking a straight forward person like him. She sat on the bed and then said as Hiei was about to get into the sleeping bag " May it be an eavning star  
Shines down upon you May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road Oh! How are you are from home Believe and you will find your way. It is part of a song called 'May it be'. It is a song of hope. I learned it when my mother was still alive. I'm not sure how it could make me happier though. My mother always said I was clueless about most obvious things, but I still don't get why it relates to hope." Hiei then sat on the bed next to Hikari and said " May it be is everybody's desire cloaked in hope. That is why." Hikari then said " I suppose that was obvious." Hikari then smiled as she said " There was once a ghost that would visit our cherry blossom tree every day, but now he doesn't visit it at all. The father said that his little sister was buried under that tree. We don't know why he stopped seeing the tree. It's quite rare for young girls to be buried under a cherry blossom tree. I have a picture of him visiting the tree in my room, but we're not at my house. I think I could show you tomorrow." Hiei didn't say a word. He just stared at her face. Every detail still remembered from all the times he saw her before. Her long hair flowing down her shoulders and back. Yes, it was all quite memorable. She took a glance at him as she was about to ask him a question, but then she paused and thought of a different question as she saw Hiei staring at her. Hiei then blinked and paid his attention else where so that she could not ask the question. She then continued on asking her first question " Hiei, I was reading the teachers future reference book and tomorrow we need a partner for Gym. I was going to ask you to be my partner." Hiei then said looking down at the floor " Uh...sure." Hiei then thought to himself " Thank God we needed partners for my best class."  
  
NEXT DAY IN GYM  
  
Today they had to go through an obstacle coarse. They were sitting in line, waiting for their turns. Kurama was sitting right behind Hiei and said " I'm not so sure how your team will do. I've never seen Hikari run at her fastest before. Hiei then said leaning his head on the wall behind him " I know. If she's really slow because she's and artist I'm going ot be upset that she slowed this years time down." Hikari was gone, getting a drink, so she couldn't hear the conversation. Kurama then said "She's a girl too, so she might not be too athletic either. I'm not underestimating women, but the human girls in this school don't appear to surpass our abilities in Gym." Hiei nodded his head yes. He then shut up as he got ready for Hikari to come, so he didn't look like some idiot talking to his friends when it really made him look a little gothic with an attitude. Hikari and Hiei were now up. They ran threw the obstacle and finished in tree seconds. Kurama was looking at them with bulged out eyes. Kurama then asked Hikari " Where did you learn to run so fast?" Hikari then said " I suppose I practiced running against people when I was younger. I tried my best to keep on improving." Kurama then Walked up to the start of the obstacle.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL AT KURAMA'S HOUSE  
  
Kurama had invited Hikari over to his house. Kurama was typing away on his computer, finishing his last homework assignment. Hikari said " Hiei has a strange way of showing his emotion. He's a good friend, but it's hard to tell what he's feeling." Kurama went into the file box and clicked on print. Kurama then said turning toward Hikari in his spiny chair " I think he's very fond of you've seen the way he looks at you. It's possible he has a small crush on you." Hikari then blushed and said " I'm not about to make a comment on the subject. He's just my friend right now and that's all that matters right now." Kurama then said " Ok, ok, we can switch to a different subject. Did you get any homework?" Hikari then said just remembering " Oh man, I left my bag in the home room!" Kurama then pulled her bag from the side of his desk and said " I figured you might need this just in case." Hikari then grabbed it from out of his hand and said " Oh, thank you Kurama! You're a life saver!" Kurama then said " You're welcome." Hikari then said " You know Kurama, I'm surprised I don't hear the other girls talk about you that much. You seem so considerate and kind. I bet none of the girls would mind having you to themselves." Kurama smiled and said " Didn't I tell you to call me Suichi?" Hikari's face grew worried and said " Oh yeah, I'm so sorry. Just a minute." Kurama paused with a blank face as he watched her jumble through her things to find a sheet of paper to remind her what to call Kurama. Kurama then smiled and said " On second though, just cal my Kurama. I don't care." Hikari paused as she stopped jumbling through her stuff and then said zipping her back pack back up " Ok." Kurama thought to himself how cute she was when she looked worried. A little ballerina. She and Hiei would make quite the good couple even if their personalities were a little different, but they still had a lot in common. Kurama thought she was a little cute himself, but he didn't have any serious feelings for her. Even if it didn't last forever he thought it could work.  
  
AT HIEI'S HOUSE  
  
Hiei was reading a book, and as he read the words, without a contious thought of what they meant, he thought of Hikari. He thought about his deep desire to have her be his. As he thought about it, his heart beated faster and his breaths became deeper. The sweet feeling that made him feel sick, but not a bad sick even if it made him feel a little feverish. His face was burning up and his cheeks became red. After a few seconds of fanticising about Hikari he had felt a shortage in his breath as if his heart had skipped a beat. When he began to pay attention to the meaning of the words in the book again he had noticed he stopped at a part of the book that said "His fingers couldn't resist touching the details of her beautiful face. Once more, he gazed into her eyes and saw the fear that devoured her soul and the hope that made her smile. He to, could see the delicacy of her soul." Hiei wanted to be able to do that to Hikari, but he'd never build up the gut to look her straight in the eyes. At the same time he had thought of what Hikari and Kurama were doing. If anything, he was going to make his move when he was alone with her. It would have been nice if he made a move on her when she slept over, but she was depressed then. It was the first time he had ever thought of the meaning of respect. Hiei feared o enemy, but she was most difficult to defeat. He wanted her, but he was afraid that if he told her that their relationship would be ruined.  
  
AT KURAMAS' HOUSE  
  
Hikari had been talking to Kurama for quite some time. Kurama said, " The power to defeat a ghost is most rare among humans. I predict the ghosts have told you many sad stories of their death. It can't be too good for a person to hear of so much death, and sometimes see visions of the persons' death." Hikari said, " I could even predict the future and past if I wanted to, but all I would see is death again and again. One after the other. As if I had been there when it happened. War, fighting, anger. That is all I would see for the future. No matter how much man tries the prevent it there is always one who is unwilling to sacrifice the war and fighting that posses those of us that hate one another." Kurama then responded with " I have not yet witnessed the hopelessness that resides in some peoples' hearts, but I fear I will know it in a time of great crisis." Hikari said " I have already witnessed it, and yet I still believe there is still hope left." Hikari took a pad of paper and drew a person bleeding with tears rolling down the soldiers cheeks. She shaded a partial outline of the soldier to make a dark background and said, holding it up so Kurama could see it " In the presence of light, there can be no darkness." Kurama gave her a confused glare. Hikari said " It is a quote that means, as long as there is at least the smallest bit of hope and faith, we can still accomplish something, for when you give up all else is lost and your heart has already died." Kurama said " I suppose it does make sense. I haven't heard it before though." Hikari said " I doubt you have. Those were the last words my mother gave me before she died." Kurama had heard Hiei tell him stories about Hikari's' mother, but he had never heard what she looked like, or what she did. Was she human? Kurama then finally asked " What kind of a woman was your mother?" Hikari said with a soft smile " She was a beautiful blond, with magical blue eyes. She had delicate fingers and a soft touch. She looked like a beautiful elf queen from a fairy tail. She was quite human, but if you looked at her you might catch a glimpse of her magical glow that made you just think she could cast an enchanted spell on you." Kurama gave her a warm, welcoming smile and said " I can see where you got your inspiration to do art from." She then blushed a bright red. Kurama could see her blushing. He knew what this meant, but he was going to act as if he were clueless. Kurama said " Is there something wrong? Your cheeks are awfully red." Hikari them blushed twice as much and said " I'm just a little warm that's all." Kurama chuckled and then said revealing the truth " Oh, don't give me that old excuse. I've heard it quite a many times in my age. Come on, you can tell me the truth in your own words. I won't withdraw from our friendship anyway." Her cheeks had now been so red that they were the colors of a red rose. Hikari said " I...um...think I have a small crush on you." Kurama lifted his hand upon her cheek delicately and said with a soft, understanding voice " I also have a crush on you, your beauty, talent and delicate face, but there is one other that has a deeper crush on you." Hikari then said with a puzzled face "Who?" Kurama answered her " I don't think he would like me telling you this, but it can't stay a secret forever. Hiei is the one that has a deeper desire for your love. In my opinion, I am not surprised that he and I have a crush on the same girl" When Kurama looked at her worried face with a blank face he said " Why does your beautiful face sulk? I have told you the truth." Hikari then said with a warm look " I just didn't expect a person like Hiei to like a person like me. I had always loved his unique body structure and face for my art, but I never thought he'd like me that way. I don't think my crush on him is as strong as my crush on you, but it might still work." Kurama leaned closer to her and gave her a long hug. When he stopped hugging her he said " I'll call Hiei and have him bring you to his house, but please don't tell him I told you about his crush. By the way, if you're going let him know your feelings for him you need to give him a little push." Kurama then called Hiei and he picked Hikari up  
  
AT HIEI'S HOUSE  
  
Hiei was typing something on his computer and Hikari was sitting on his bed. She had been watching and reading the things he had been typing. He had been typing the ways of life and how it doesn't work. He then shut off his computer and said turning around to her on his spiny chair. He then said " So, what were you doing at Kurama's house?" Hikari answered the question with " We were just hanging out and talking about my art. He thought the picture of you under the cherry blossom tree was wonderful." Hiei then said looking down to his right with a bright blush "Yeah..." Hikari could see this and scooted to the edge of the bed leaning a bit closer to Hiei and saw him blush a rose red. Hikari asked " Is something wrong?" Hiei then said looking up and said strongly and straight forward " No." Hikari touched her small hand to Hiei's cheek and said " You're not sick are you? I don't need to check your temperature do I?" Hiei's face was full of red as he blushed even more. He then realized that he needed to respond and said " Uh...no, I think I'm fine." Hikari then said " Oh, what's this on your lip?" Hiei then said " It must be some chocolate. I had a chocolate dove bar today." Hikari then responded with "Oh, let me take it off for you." Hikari inched closer and closer until she was breathing on his lips and said " It's right here right?" Hiei said "Yeah..." Hiei then kissed her hard and his heart felt a certain warm feeling in his heart. It felt like a good sick feeling. He could finally touch her delicate face and body. He could feel every detail as he imagined and he didn't have to imagine it anymore. He could feel all she felt, see all she could see, love all of her. His fingers wandered her face and body as they continued kissing. When he pulled away, he saw Hikari blushing twice as much as he had been before. Hiei then said "I'm a demon, but at he same time I have fallen in love with you. I don't know how to explain it, but it has happened to the most unlikely demon in the world to fall in love." Hikari then said " ..." There was really nothing to say after he had said that. If she had been ashamed of what she had just did, she would have just said she had to leave, but she wasn't. Her mother had also fallen in love with a demon, but not at her age. Hikari had hoped to look out like her mother, but instead she got black hair. It made her look like the bad guy in every story. Hiei thought she looked beautiful. In conclusion Hikari had thought to herself about a quote she had heard of "My lady, come and dance upon the pure waters of my ancestors with me and sing your beautiful song of eternal happiness for as long as we dance upon the magic water."  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: Hello, how are ya all? I'm fine, in the next chapter there is a new case and a ghost demon has put a revenge spell on Hikari. She now has to face her long forgotten enemies from her early days as a spirit detective. She's facing some major migraines.  
  
Anime Skittals: Hiei, you're such a pervert.  
  
Hiei: You're the one who put in the script.  
  
Kurama: I brought you some skittles, Anime Skittals!  
  
Anime Skittals: Oh thank you Kurama." Gives Hiei a disappointed look and marches off angry.  
  
Hiei: Way to impress the ladies.  
  
Anime Skittals: I heard that! 


	5. Giving Up

Author's Notes: Hiiiiiiii! How are all of ya? I'm good" Holds up fingers and says "Well, accept the fact that I started the school year and get a lot of hework these days and I'm getting less e-mails from you guys... uh... besides that I'm pretty good. Hope you like this chapter. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
King Yama transported Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Hikari to his office. His voice sounded desperate when he said, "I want this demon caught no matter what! He's been putting death curses on the humans and I want him put away before I can say judgment day! He's in the city, armed and very dangerous." Yusuke then raised and eyebrow and said "What makes this demon so different from all the other idiots?! Don't all demons cast curses on things?!" King Yama turned to Hikari and said "He's a ghost." Hikari's pupils grew smaller in shock and said, "Yusuke, this is no ordinary demon! It is very rare that there is a demon that can cast curses, let alone find the counter curse when you don't know what curse was put of a person in the first place. People and demons and such who can cast curses are very rare now a days. The peole who learned how to counter curse curses are rare as well since there are very few who can cast curses. I only got through less than half my list of curses and I only know a few counter curses. King Yama, I'm not trained for this mission. Don't you know of anyone else who knows the cursatry magics better?" King Yama said closing his eyes in depression "I'm afraid you're the only one who can effectivly cast the spells. I ust have you become a part of this case." Hikari gave him a wide, put blank face that made her eyes glisten for just a second, and then she turned around and said with a sad looking face "I understand... I'm off then. I'll be patrolling the park." She then walked out of the office and disappeared back onto Earth.  
Kurama then said "What was that about?" King Yama responded to Kurama's questian by saying "The first time she had to cast a curse on someone was on her father. that's why she talks more of her mother. Her father was abusive to her mother and she cast a death spell on him as soon as she came of age to learn the curse. She lost him at age ten. She's still very unstable even thought she seems fine." Kurama then said "Is the reason she didn't learn all the curses because she didn't want to learn anymore after the incodent?" King Yama then nodded his head yes.Hiei had then said "Why is it that you hadn't told us about the demon earlier!" King Yama responded with a high pitched voice "Don't rase your voice to me young man! I know that you have special feelings for Hikari, but some things can't be helped. I wasn't aware that this had started until the death book was getting unusually buisy! If I'm not mistaken, you were kissing Hikari before I summoned you here, so you shold be plenty happy!" Kurama's eyes lit up as he felt a jolt of electrizity go up his spine. He was excited to here that Hiei had finally kissed Hikari. They then walked out of the office and were sent back to Earth. Kurama nudged Hiei and whispered "So how was the kiss?" Hiei wasn't comfertable with the questian, so he said walking a little further than Kurama trying to make it easier to brush off the questian "Oh please, is this the first time you ever got this excited about something, or am I exagerating?" It was a hitorical questian, but Kurama could see where Hiei was trying to make this go. Kurama then said "Don't try to blow off the questian. It's not working with me." Hiei sighed in annoyance as he figured the questian wasn't worth running away for "She was actually incredible. I think she might have possibly had a boyfriend before me." Kurama then gave him a serious face and siad "Nope, I've been checking her files and it says she hasn't had any relationships with anybody for her whole life. There were a lot of boys at her old school that liked her, but she had never kissed any of them or hung out with them." Hiei then said "Did any of the boys kiss her?" Kurama then said "I'm not sure...I never looked into it the reverse way. I'll check for you. I haven't looked at her school files either, but I heard that she used to have a very stressful life. I hear she had to take drugs perscripted by her doctor to settle her nerves and skipped school a lot because it was so stressful. She used to have a best friend named Suyoung. I checked his file and he used to have huge crush on Hikari, but stood to the side as he listened to how Hikari's life got so messed up." Hiei said "Well, he missed his chance." Kurama then stopped Hiei and then said with a serious face "You don't know how far he went to impress her. He almost killed himself protecting her."  
Hikari was walking in the park when she saw a mass of bodies. She hesitated to walk any further, but if she was going to do her job she had to check it out. She walked up to the mass of dead people and then was reilieved that the demon had gone. Usually she would be streight to the piont, but this was a flashback of what she had done to he father. She then lifted her hand in front of her and a large sphere of a type of energy. It was green-colored. Hiei and Kurama had reached the park and saw Hikari putting the large sphere of energy into herself. As soon as she was done her body fell on the ground and a ghostly figure of her rose from her body. Hiei and Kurama ran over to her. Hiei was shaking Hikari, but she wouldn't wake up. The ghost of Hikari then said "Don't worry about me, I have just performed a dangerous ritual. It has made me into a ghost. As long as my body stays unharmed then I will be fine. The demon is a sloppy amiture with curses. He can't control how many people the cuse is put on. He probably doesn't know any of the ghost curses.  
In this form I can defy certain elements and use limitless power since I don't have body right now." Hikari sensed a presence in back of her and turned around to see what it was. It was the deomon that had taken a ghost form. The demon then said "Are you surprised that I could have done this to..." Hikari barely let him finish his sentance and cast a viration of sound throught the Earth making it crack. Black energy came up and captured the demon. Hikari then said "I don't believe in an opening statement in a fight. You shouldn't try to show off so much with your sloppy ways. Even I could do better than you at this job. Too bad for you that I'm not on your side. I could have become useful." the demos smirked and said "Who said I needed hands to use a curse. Curses come throught the lips in case you skipped that lesson." Hikari's pupils grew smaller in realization of her mistake. She should have used a silence curse. Instead she used a useless spell. The demon then said "Venganza." He then disappeared. Hikari's pupils grew even smaller in headacke. she then returned to her body without her own permission. When she returned to her body she opened her eyes and said to them "I made a large mistake. I might have to quit the force. I didn't learn the counter curse for that curse." Kurama then said "The counter curse for what? What does tohe curse do?" Hikari then looked up "It's a revenge curse. The old demons will come back to haunt me with or without the necklace. I might have to stay at one of your guys' house so that I don't have to explain anything at the orphanage."  
Hiei blushed at the idea, plus rumors could spread. hiei then spoke up and said "I think it would be best of you stayed at Kurama's house. I don't know of any remadies, or couter curses, so Kurama's house would be more reasonable."  
  
LATER AT KURAMA'S HOUSE  
  
It had become late and Hikari was tired. Kurama had looked at her with worry of what could happen to her. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that a girl like her knew that there was only a bad side to this situation. He had seen her worried face. he could see that she was worried about hurting him. Kurama then said "May I say that you look extremely beautiful we you ponder in worry like that?" Hikari looked up and gave him a relieved smile and said "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of people I might know who know the arts of cursitry. I haven't come up with any yet." Kurama then said "I'm sure there is a library in the spirit detective organization. You could look there untill you find something, although I do hear that it is quite large so it might take you a couple of weeks."  
Hikari agreed to it, but she had Kurama come with to help. they had appeared in the library and, almost emediatly Hikari had found the book she was looking for. With the seed she had found it she could be a librarian. When Hikari opened the book the pages started to flip forward on their own and the light above Hikari was flickering on and off speeding up every time. the space around her and Kurama and become an ominous darkness. Wind started blowing Hikari's hair back. The blinking light had finally broke and Hikari started to get slices accross her face and body. She fell to her knees and then to the ground as she fainted from the sudden event. Kurama had ran over by Hikari to bick her up. He had no idea that something like that would happen to her. It might have been part of the curse or someone didn't want her to find the counter curse. Which meant that the demon who cast the curse must have broken into the organization and found out where the ghost deectives base is. when Kurama lifted her up, the pages to the book were all blank. He wasn't surprised. If the demon wanted the curse to stay on her for as long as he could withold the counter curse from her then he would have probably wanted to take the words from her too. When Kurama looked at her face his eyes memorized every feature of her face and yet he had no choice, but to leave the lips unmemorized, for the lips of Hikari were for Hiei to have. In fact, the feature that Kurama wanted from Hikari were her strong and delicate hands. He wanted her hands to touch his body so that he may have permission to touch her's, but as long as he knew that her hands also belonged to Hiei, he could not have them.  
Kurama had brought her back to his house and laid her in his bed. He sat on the bed next to her and then held her in his arms. His attemp to look into her eyes wasn't working. Hiei would be pissed if he found out about Hikari's condition. Kurama was going to leave the room for a moment when he rheard a groan come from Hikari. He rushed over to the bed and supported her back as he started to get up. She forced his hand off of her and said,  
"Go away! I want some time to myself!"  
"But..." It didn't matter. She seem ed so angered that it felt like it wouldn't even matter if he said anything. He then got up and left the room. Hikari's mind was filled with thoughts of depression and confusion. She had decided to discontinue with the project. She would just bring danger to the rest of the people at the company. She was nothing, but a neusance. She had then teleported herself to King Yama's office. King Yama was surprised to see Hikari and started to smooth his hair and folded his hands on the desk like professional. He then asked Hikari,  
"What is it that...."  
"I want to quit. This investigation has gone beyond my need. I have weakened the ghost and made him touchable by your people. I would like to discontinue with your line of work or any other spirit detective activities. I choose to lead a normal life. I would like my where-abouts to be secret to everybody else." King Yama had then sighed and then nodded his head yes. He then pressed a button on his computer and Hikari was back home. Kurama had no idea that she had left the room. Tomorrow she was going to move to America and change her name. She could not take this job anymore...  
  
__________________________________________________________________ Author's Notes: To be continued in the next chapter... 


End file.
